


Encore

by resident_of_storybrooke



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Stripper, Student!Emma, stripper!killian, student!killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resident_of_storybrooke/pseuds/resident_of_storybrooke
Summary: Killian didn't mind the cliche of working in a strip club while trying to make something out of himself, until one night everything changed. stripper!Killian and professor!swan, always a good time! As Killian Jones once said, "You never forget your first." Please enjoy my first piece!





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at some fanfic! Please come say hi to me on tumblr (resident-of-stroybrooke)!

Prompt: Captain Swan Stripper AU - Killian is the stripper ;) requested by an anon on tumblr (Thank you!)

Ah okay! First crack at some fanfic, def going to be rated M, okay here we go...

"Hook! Hook! Hook!" They all chanted for him, god he'd never tire of hearing them say his name - well his stripper name at least. The term "working hard for the money" could definitely apply here.

Killian Jones, otherwise known as Hook to the fair maidens of Storybrooke's finest and only strip club, was proud of the work he did. It might not be much to some, but he enjoyed making people happy. To him that's all stripping was, making people happy and paying off students loans for law school. He didn't mind the cliché of working in a strip club while trying to make something out of himself. Until one night everything changed.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Hook, bach party over in the corner. Have fun!" Robin, the owner and Killian's best mate from back home, let him know it was show time. Bachelorette parties were always the same, he knew his routine down to a science at this point. As he looked from behind the curtain he could see it seemed to be a typical group of beautiful women.

The bride, obvious due to the ugly pink sash that said "BRIDE", had short brown hair and seemed to be totally new to this and was overwhelmed. The woman right next to her, with short curly brown hair, seemed to be the leader of the group. (A real queen, if you know what I mean) Next to her were two women, one with long curly brown hair all over the other with straight black hair; they really didn't seem to be too into what was happening around them. And then he saw her.

Fuck. Holy bloody hell. Swan. His Swan was there.

Emma Swan was a goddess, a vision - and also a tough lass. He was completely taken when it came to her and has been since their first class.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Jones? Jones. Dammit Killian Jones, are you here?"

"Aye!" In came an out of breath, very late, Killian Jones failing to find a seat in this very full lecture hall.

"Oh, good. Thank you for blessing us with your presence Mr. Jones. Since you are late you wouldn't mind telling us about the first reading?"

"Yes, sir… so... this reading-" He was struggling to find a seat and also a way to answer this damn question. There was a reading for the first day of class? Who the hell did that? Satan did. Well, Dr. Satan was waiting for an answer.

He finally found a seat, all the sudden a page of the most perfect penmanship of notes just so happened to slide right in front of him. This angel next to him smiled and nodded for him to take it. He finally answered, Dr. Satan never taking his eyes off him.

"Ms. Swan, next time may I ask that you either allow our first years to succeed or fail on their own? Class this is Ms. Emma Swan, my TA, she is graduating this spring and is junior partner at my firm. If I were you, I'd listen to her."

"Dr. Gold hates when people are late, just so you know." She giggled; my god was it the most beautiful noise he had ever heard, and he prayed he could make her laugh again.

"Thank you, you're truly my savior. I'm Killian, Killian Jones." A handshake? Mate, what the hell are you thinking? Give the smirk the smolder always works.

Well, it worked on everyone, but Emma Swan. She was not buying it, any of it, seemed as though she could see right through his shit.

"Nice to meet you, Killian. Might want to start paying attention, you know, since you didn't read." The way she said his name, he was in awe, he could hear her say that forever. Not wanting to push his luck, he turned his head, only glancing at her every now and then. When he was caught she would glare, but then he swore he was seeing her blush even just a little.

CSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS

"Killian, get your arse out there!" Guess the trip down memory lane was longer than he thought.

Tonight "Hook" was wearing a leather vest and pants; both waiting to be ripped off his rather toned body. Killian was proud of his body, he worked out but wasn't overly muscular in any means. His favorite part was the hook, hence the nickname, that's what he used to rip off his clothes and to tease the clients. They all went wild when he used it on them.

"Alright mate, this is just like every other party, this is nothing special. You're here for a reason. Do your job you git." He whispered to himself as he walked over to the table, taking a deep breath he started his show.

"Ahoy!" That grabbed everyone's attention, "now ladies, who's ready for a good time?" He finally made eye contact with Emma, giving her a wink for good measure, making everyone laugh and his Swan blush.

"What the fuck?" Emma's eyes went wide looking at Killian shocked but the same moment the brown haired woman just elbowed her and whispered something like "yeah fucking is definitely what comes to my mind seeing this cutie pie."

He was nervous for no reason, it was fine. She acted as if she didn't know him, which was probably easier than trying to explain to her friends that one of her students was a stripper. Although he didn't miss it when she slipped a twenty into his thong. She was probably just playing along, trying not to draw, but he enjoyed the cool rush of her fingers brushing against his ass. He finished with them and moved on to the stage and his shift was finally over.

She didn't say goodbye. Why would she? This had been the most embarrassing moment of his life, worse than when his sister-in-law came into the club before his family knew what he was doing to afford college.

It was 4am; he needed to get up in four hours for class. Great, another late night, he huffed frustrated.

"So, is this why you're always tired and late?"

His eyes went wide. She was here - she waited. For him? There she was leaning against the damp brick wall, it was another cold April night.

"Aye, Swan. Now you know my secret." He brought his hand to his ear, this nervous twitch of his was annoying, but she seemed to find it amusing.

"Hey, I'm not judging here. I pay the same tuition as you do, this shit is expensive. I'm no angel either." She was looking down at her feet; this was a striking difference from the bold confident Emma he was so used to seeing in class.

"Why are you here, Swan?" The words came out a bit more aggressive than he meant, but he was curious why she acted like he did not exist all year, and now waited for him? He moved towards her, moving slowly as if he was scared she would run away if he moved too fast.

"I wanted to apologize. I know I was a bit..."

"Rude?"

"Aye," she tried to make him smile (it worked), "I just didn't expect to see you here for my soon-to-be sister-in-law's bachelorette party, especially in such a very revealing outfit." There was something in her tone that changed, was she flirting?

"Well, next time, love, you'll just have to be ready?" He moved closer to her, turning his head licking his lips. God he was a fool, but he wanted her.

"Please, you couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you're the one that couldn't handle it." He popped the "t", gave his cockiest smile, and just stared at her. Whatever happened next was completely up to - oh fuck. She was kissing him; she was kissing the holy hell out of him. It only took him a moment to realize what was happening before he reacted to her.

Her lips, those soft pink lips, were finally on his. He had dreamed about how it would feel all year, he wanted her. Without thinking his hands wandered underneath her shirt, but just then, she pulled away, both gasping for air.

"That was-"

"A one time thing. Don't- I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened." She was panting still, her cheeks were flushed, even in the dark he could see her. He could always see her. She was taking steps away from him, and then he grabbed her arm.

"No, Swan, don't do that. Don't put those walls back up. Darling, look at me. Please?" She wouldn't look up, he put his hand to her chin and lifted her head up so he could finally see her eyes. There was a sparkle in her eyes. Her emerald eyes shined in the night, just as she did.

"Killian, you don't know me." Once again looking down, she was broken, someone had hurt her badly. He needed to make her believe he saw how strong she was, he took one step closer and she didn't move back. They stood chest to chest, he felt comfortable, like being close to her was as if he were coming home.

"Swan, you're a bit of an open book to me. Love has been all too rare in your life, and I want to change that for you if you'd let me. Don't push me away, love. Please, Emma."

She looked at him, eyes blown wide, mouth wide open.

"What?" Killian felt uncomfortable under her look, he was afraid he overstepped a line but her eyes softened within moments.

"My name. You've never said it before."

"Emma." This time he initiated the kiss, and he was not going to end this, and when she let out a soft moan Killian knew he was never going to let her go again. He could feel himself getting harder, just from her kiss. He was doomed and couldn't wait for what was to come.

He pulled away, she whimpered, yes Emma Swan whimpered, as he moved his lips away from her. "Emma, I live a block away. I am not trying to pressure you, we can go back and talk for all I care, but you'll catch your death out here." He knew she was a woman of few words, ironic for their line of work; she looked at him, her mind obviously racing. She finally smiled and leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss and said in the most seductive voice, "I know, we live in the same complex. Let's go to my place instead." She sealed her comment with palming him through his jeans. Yup, he was definitely doomed.

They raced off down the street, stealing kisses and touches whenever they could. Racing up the stairs to her place. How had Killian never realized he lived only one floor above her? Those thoughts were cut short when she pulled him into her place and pushed him back against the door. He was going to challenge her, she was tough and he could tell she liked to be in control, but he was going to run the show tonight. He was pushing back and was able to get her in a chair.

"Now, darling, I do believe I owe you a dance. You did pay me for it already and I would never deny a beautiful lady." He was still teasing her, kissing her neck grinding on her.

"Get to it Killian!"

"As you wish."

She was flustered. Good. He wanted her to be half as wrecked as he was, for him to even stand a chance. Killian pulled out his phone and put on his playlist he used when he practiced his moves. She seemed to find it entertaining, giving a sultry smirk right back to him. "No touching love, not until I say you can. Do you understand?" She merely nodded and he performed his encore for his Swan.

He's never been this hard before and they've barely scratched the surface. Why did he say she couldn't touch him? That was more torture for him than her, he missed her hands on his body already. He licked his lips and took off his shirt. When his eyes fell on her, he groaned inwardly the moment she mirrored him by taking off hers. His eyes nearly shot out of his head when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt. He went to her grinding thru their jeans; he could feel her hands making their way up his arms. He pulled away, shaking his finger teasing her.

He slowly removed his jeans, he watched her closely, waiting for her reaction when she found out he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He wasn't disappointed. He was rock hard, his cock proudly bobbing against his stomach. He saw a spark in her eyes, something he told him she wanted, no, needed him - now.

"Ah ah ah love, you broke the rules. I said you couldn't touch, me - nor this." He started stroking himself, humming he dropped his head and closed his eyes. "Do you know how many times I've imagined you like this? How badly I've wanted you in my bed or bending you over, fucking you senseless?" His accent was thicker, sexier, he was already on edge, he could barely hold back anymore.

When he opened his eyes he was shook, Emma had taken off her jeans and was touching herself. She was teasing herself, stroking her folds, coating her fingers in her arousal. This woman was going to be the death of him. "Ah, but rules are meant to be broken, Mr. Jones." She got up from the chair, slowly gliding down on her knees in front of him. He watched her looking at his cock hungrily, not hesitating closing her fingers around his shaft, taking over his movements before she darted out her tongue, licking the precum off. He started trembling the moment she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, slowly starting to bob her head up and down. She had him literally in the palm of her hands.

"Fuck, Swan… love… please, Emma! I don't want to finish like this." She released him with a wet pop and looked up. "Besides, darling, ladies first." He picked her up, her legs wrapped around him as he carried her to her bedroom. He heard her giggle, that same laugh as he heard during their first encounter. He finally had done it, and now he needed to show her how much he cared for her. As he laid her on the bed he started to work his way down her body, kissing every inch he could get his mouth on, memorizing the little moans she made for later. The giggling quickly turned into moans, growing louder and louder as he rubbed on her core. He knew what she wanted and he had full intentions of giving it to her.

He kissed down her neck, each hand kneading her breasts; they fit perfectly in his hands. He moved his mouth to each, sucking on them, wanting to leave his mark. "Killian, stop teasing!"

"Oh love, this isn't teasing." She snorted in response to him, his Swan just as feisty in bed, he loved it. He moved further down, his hand trailed down to her heat. "Love you're soaked! I've always wondered how you taste, may I?"

"So now you're a gentleman?"

"I'm always a gentleman." She nodded and he kissed her thighs slowly making his way to her core. While he started to devour her with his mouth, he teased her with one finger, the way she was clenching down on his finger he knew his cock was going to feel fantastic in her, as long as he could last that long. He added another finger and then a third, she was close he could tell.

"That's it love, let go. Let me see you come, Emma." Seconds later she tumbled over the edge, Killian lapped up her sweet nectar like a man starved. He felt her hands pulling him up. They kissed again, their tongues fighting for dominance. Suddenly Emma flipped them so she was on top of him. She was grinding on him. "So big," she whispered making him smile cockily.

"Emma, are you sure?" He was gazing upon her, as if he had discovered a treasure. Waiting for her to respond he gave her a reassuring smile that whatever she decided he would be happy with. Finally as she came down from her high she said, "Killian, I've never been more sure of anything." She grabbed the condom from her dresser and rolled it on his cock before she lined herself up.

"That's right Emma, take what you want. I want you to fuck me." He had never been one for dirty talk before, he had no idea where this was coming from. Killian could feel her thrusting hard down on him, they found their pace. He could feel her walls fluttering around his cock, both being so close.

"Killian… fuck… right there. God, you feel so good. Deeper!" He took her orders and went harder and within moments they both screamed out the others' name and came together.

They stayed like for only a few moments, but it felt as though it lasted a lifetime. He could feel her stroking his chest hair; he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her as if he was trying to tell her he would never let her go. There had always been this sort of chemistry between them, but this was more than just sex.

Emma rolled off of him, now came the moment of truth.

"Wow, that was…" Speechless, he had rendered "The Emma Swan" speechless; she was still trying to catch her breath. He untangled himself, but if only for a moment, so he could turn and look her in the eyes and see the beauty that has truly enchanted him.

"Not a one time thing?" She looked over at him; she could see this confident man who loved to irritate her, but also the shy gentleman who truly didn't know where they stood.

"No, Killian, it wasn't a one time thing… I mean as long as-" He cut her off with a kiss, rubbing his thumb along the apple of her cheek smiling back at his savior, his Swan.


End file.
